Safe Haven
by MIOBI madness
Summary: This is set after Sasha leaves. He doesn't come back then Emily finds out she is pregnant. Kaylie relapses and ends up back in rehab leaving Max, Austin, Lauren and Payson to keep The Rock going. What happens when The Rock is no longer the home and Safe Haven it once was. This will follow the lives of Austin Payson Lauren and Max up to London 2012. Who will make it and who wont?


**Authors Note:**

So this is my first fanfic that I will be a multi-chapter. My last few attempts ended in disaster so I just deleted them because I got really frustrated. so I want to say thanks to LizaGirl for all her advice on this story. Check out her awesome story All In on a Backroom Bet its so awesome.

**Disclaimer.**

**I don't own any of these character except the one's I create. Credit to the MIOBI creators. Oh I apologise in advance for any grammar mistakes.**

Chapter 1.

6am daylight had just broken and for five Olympic hopefuls the day had just started. Although officially it was their day off there was no practice but Payson, Lauren, Kaylie, Austin and Max there were no days off. Training for the Olympics is a tough thing to do and you had no days off. Gymnastics was something that required constant repetition. Even taking a day off can affect your performance. It would all be worth it in the end Lauren reminded herself as she pulled herself from the warmth and comfort of her lovely bed and donned her running gear. She was five minutes early for meeting Payson for a run. The two had grown close recently especially after Sasha left. With Kaylie dealing with her anorexia and Emily pregnant it only really left the two of them. Austin was the first to arrive just a few minutes after Lauren herself arrived, it had become their little ritual to go running on a Sunday morning and the do some conditioning and stretching afterwards. The door opened and slammed closed as Austin jumped into the seat beside her, "Hey Lo" Austin greeted her. God how was he so awake at such an ungodly hour of the morning. She grunted a reply back. Austin snorted, in the short time he had known Lauren Tanner he had learned many things, the most important being that Lauren does not do mornings. Thank god for Austin the other blonde had just arrived. Austin heard Lauren moan something about how Payson had way too much energy for her own good. "Come on sleepy head lets go for a run and wake you up a bit!" Dragging Lauren from the car the four including Max who had just arrived set off at first at a slow jog and towards the end heading into a sprint. Surprisingly Lauren pulled ahead of the other three at the final corner with Payson close behind. Gasping for air the two girls waited to see which of the boys would come around the corner first, it Max slowly followed by Austin. "Aus you are getting old my man!" Max teased as Austin eventually rounded the corner. "Oi you are speaking to the current Olympic champ my friend" Austin retorted as Lauren and Payson began to stretch laughing at the banter between the two. It was nice things were starting to get back to normal after Emily left things were a bit weird especially with Kaylie relapsing and ending up back in rehab! "Come on you two, Spruce Juice my treat" Lauren called as her and Payson headed back to the cars. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" Austin yelled as he zoomed past with Max straight on his heels! "Children" Payson and Lauren said laughing before taking off madly behind the two of them.

As it was Sunday which was their only day with no training the four of them spent ages in Spruce Juice talking about everything and anything especially what was going on in the gym. It was crazy it was weeks since they had a proper coach and the Olympic year was looming closely around the corner. Since Sasha had left and their last coach Darby had been fired they had no one to train them the gym had reverted back to the dark ages of Steve and Alex out on the floor trying to control the whole gym. Payson told them how her old gym in Minnesota were trying to scout her back. They couldn't believe it The Rock was where Payson belonged. You couldn't really blame them though for considering with Mark living and working in Minnesota most of the time it would mean they could be a proper family again. It still didn't make any of her friends feel better though. After spending a few hours in Spruce Juice the four had split up. Payson and Lauren headed to the Keeler household where Lauren was staying for the weekend while her Dad was in Denver for business. Max and Austin headed back to the lake house to check up on everything there before meeting back up this evening for their weekly movie night.

"Mom we're home" Payson called as she dropped her bags in the hall. "Pay we're in the kitchen", making their way through to the kitchen Payson could already smell her mom's cinnamon buns. "Hey Aly, hey Becca" Payson and Lauren greeted the younger Keeler sister and her best friend Aly Raisman one of the juniors in the gym. "Hey Payson, hey Lauren" the girls cheerily called out.

"Pay come in her we're making cinnamon buns. You can help if you want." Lauren laughed the younger Keeler sister really was so cute. Payson grabbed Lauren's arm and dragged her to the bathroom to wash their hands before baking. Lauren had never experienced anything like this she never had a mom who would do this stuff. Instead of baking with her daughter Laurens Mom was too busy bouncing around from rehab to rehab trying to kick her drug habit. Payson noticed that Lauren had gone very quiet. She gently squeezed the blondes hand before proceeding to "accidentally" knock a spoon onto the floor so the blonde would have to pick it up. When she was bent over to retrieve it from the floor Payson again "accidentally" knocked the tub of flour onto Laurens head. Squeals ensued as Payson made a run for it.

Twitter Feed

LoTanner.

PayKeeler what was that for? Seriously flour in my hair!

PayKeeler.

I dunno LoTanner I was bored and you and the flour were just there!

LoTanner.

Come on PayKeeler seriously that's not a reason! I just got my hair done like yesterday!

PayKeeler

Suck it up LoTanner suck it up!

LoTanner

Revenge is mine! Muahahahahahahahaha Keeler has fallen. #Revengeismine

AusTucker

Me and MaxS just crashed LoTanner and PayKeeler girlie night in! #Girlienightin

MaxS

Bring it on AusTucker! #TeamPax

AusTucker

Meet #TeamTanker guys!

MaxS

Okay #TeamPax lost the flour war! So AusTucker and LoTanner are the almighty rulers of the world.

After cleaning up from their flour fight Payson and Max busied themselves in the living room picking a movie while Lauren and Austin were in the kitchen trying to make popcorn. The smell of smoke followed by the squeal of the fire alarm alerted Payson to the fact they had yet again failed to make a simple bag of microwave popcorn. God this was the fourth or fifth time when having a movie night that Lauren and Austin had burnt the popcorn. Payson stood for what seemed like an eternity under the fire alarm swishing the smoke away until the alarm eventually stopped. The noise of the alarm had attracted the whole family downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. Seeing it was just a burnt bag of popcorn Kim, Aly and Becca all headed back their rooms while Payson began Popcorn take two. Finally after making another batch of popcorn they got to sit down and watch the movie picked by Max.

"Maxxie did you seriously pick out Stick it for us to watch?" Austin questioned already knowing the answer. Stick it was one of their all-time favourite movies although neither would admit it. "Yes Austin I picked out Stick it because it is an awesome movie!" Max replied. Lauren and Payson looked at each other laughing it was kind of ironic that they spent forty plus hours a week in the gym and yet even on their day off they ended up doing something to do with gymnastics. Payson and Lauren both positioned themselves between the two boys who both made good cushions if you were tired and fell asleep. As the movie went on Lauren and Austin had a competition as to who could quote the most lines from the movie. "Austin for someone who says he doesn't like Stick It you sure do know an awful lot of the lines!" Payson said laughing. Austin face went a bright red colour which made everyone laugh even harder.

"Come on sleepy Pay. Its 8.30 and you're falling asleep on my arm!" Austin shook her awake. It had been a long day for them all. Along with training and the other pressures the press had been hounding them about Kaylie's relapse. It was enough to exhaust anyone. Gently gathering her into his arms Austin made the short trip up the stairs into her room. Removing her shoes he tucked up snuggly into bed. He flicked off the light switch and headed downstairs to get Max to go. Dragging his friends tongue out of Lauren Tanners throat he said goodbye to Becca and Mrs Keeler who were busy talking to Mr Keeler on Skype.

Once out in the car he checked his messages to make sure the world hadn't ended while he was gone he started up his engine and headed for home. The one advantage of being at Payson's house was that it was only a 10 minute drive back to his house. He quickly arrived home. For some people 9pm may seem early to be ready for bed but the life of a gymnast was not your normal life. Poking Max to wake him up the two sleepily made their way inside and headed to bed barely managing to yawn out a good night to each other and Rosa his housekeeper before falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

The next morning Austin awoke to the lovely sound of his best friend running around the house screaming. Austin glanced at the clock and mumbled "Shit" as he fumbled around for some gym clothes. Five minutes later in the quickest turnover you could ever have witnessed for the two male gymnasts both of who were now going through the finale rigmarole of getting dressed. Austin was one handed trying to pull on his sneakers and eat a piece of toast while stopped at a red light. Max had begun the time consuming job of taping up his ankle. It was fine he had slightly rolled his ankle while running yesterday but as Sasha always said it was better to tape it up for a session than risk doing more damage. Quickly slipping in the side door it was clear the gym had erupted into chaos. Payson and Lauren were nowhere to be seen. The two assistant coaches Henry and Aggie were trying to control all the level eights, nine's and tens as well as the junior elites. No one had a clue what was going on and to top it off Alex Cruz and Steve Tanner were having a screaming match in the middle of the gym.

Out of the corner of his eye Austin saw Payson and Lauren re-enter the main gym. Payson strode confidently to the balcony of the office where she emitted an ear splitting whistle causing everyone including Steve and Alex to stop and listen.

"Ok everyone listen up all level eight nine and tens to the floor. Level tens you guys are in charge if showing the others the new warm-up. Level eights and nines follow their lead and if you need help talk to Henry and Maggie After that I want you each working on your new skills and upgrades. Take turns spotting each other and please don't do anything stupid." She turned from the main group to face the junior elites. "Ok juniors you guys are with me, Lauren, Max and Austin in the annex until lunch! Does everyone know what they're doing?" to a chorus of Yes Payson she turned and descended down the stairs. God she mumbled they seriously needed a coach. I mean what elite gym in the country had their gymnasts giving the orders. She rolled her eyes at the sight of both Alex and Steve waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. She ignored their looks and began walking towards the annex with Steve and Alex following close behind.

"Payson you can't give orders around here you are just a gymnast. I own this gym." Alex protested.

"We own this gym" Steve interrupted.

"Look we are in charge here and we were just about to …." Alex continued.

"Just about to what Mr Cruz no disrespect but since Sasha left we have lost about 20 girls to Denver some of who had a serious shot at Rio. We needed a coach weeks ago!" she snapped strolling off leaving the two men shocked behind her. The old Payson would never have talked to the gym owners that way.

Once safely in the annex with nobody to bother them. Payson gathered them all into a circle on the floor. She stood up in the centre of them and proceeded to give them all an inspirational speech to motivate them all. "So girls and boys," she looked pointedly at Austin and Max, "I know the last few weeks have been tough I mean we have no coach and we are heading into the Olympic year but I have faith that this is happening for a reason and we will be better off because of it! Now keep you heads up and let's get to work. Can I get a Rock On?" she was happy all the girls looked fired up to practice so all they needed now was a coach. "Ok I presume you all have warmed up then go with Austin and Max in their extra conditioning because they were late!" When nobody moved she smirked evilly at the pair before proceeding to separate them into groups.

The first group consisting of Lauren and three juniors Mckayla, Aly, and Jordyn headed to bars while the other half of the juniors and Payson critiqued their routines every handstand pirouette and toe point had to perfect. After their routines the swapped and did the same with vaults. Two hours later with four routines done and a list of area's to work on and possible upgrades the girls broke into two's to work until lunch. Currently Lauren and Payson were working on upgrading their double twisting yurchenkos up to two and a half's. After another failed attempt saw Lauren land flat on her back it was decided that it was time to break for lunch. Lauren headed out to the main door to wait for Payson for to go get lunch. She could see her Dad and Alex up in the office talking to someone. She hoped for all their sakes that they were hiring a new coach because this was ridiculous. Payson came up behind her and linked arms with her pretty blonde friend. They headed to the main door and quickly retreated when they saw the parking lot was full of news vans and reporters looking for statements on Kaylie's recent relapse and entry to rehab. The two young girls hated this part of gymnastics the reporters didn't understand how easy it was to end up like Kaylie in a sport that needed 17 year olds to have the body of 10 year olds. The quickly decided that lunch out was not an option so they rang the local deli and got them to deliver sandwiches for everyone who needed.

There was no training for any lower levels after lunch the first two hours were put aside for every girl who was home-schooled to do assignments or sit any tests necessary. Payson often took one of these hours out to go to ballet lessons. Her mom insisted she be so far ahead on her coursework so that this was possible. She returned just around 3 to see everyone start warming up for their afternoon training session. Jumping in with Lauren who was stretching on the beam she noticed that Alex and Steve were nowhere to be seen. She glanced up to the office where she could see nothing with the blinds pulled over. The blinds were only pulled over when there was an important meeting going on. Fingers crossed the two girls could only hope they were about to get a new coach.

The afternoon was spent perfecting their routine's every turn, toe point and extension was watched by the assistant coaches if these girls wanted to make it big in the gymnastics world then you had to strive for perfection. Lauren and Payson took a few breaks and spent their time eyeing up the younger competition. A few of the juniors would come up as seniors for the Olympic year and if they decided to put their bodies through another Olympic cycle then this would be their competition for Rio. 5pm came and went and both Lauren and Payson finished up training to teach their classes at 6. Lauren had the tumble tots class who ranged from three to five. She loved seeing their determination to land their cartwheel perfectly or to master their back walkover. Payson preferred the more babies so she stuck with the mommy and me classes. It was fun to see them run around exploring making friends and having fun. Neither girl was getting paid for their classes but it just served as a constant reminder of where they started off and how they fell in love with the sport in the first place.

Once their classes were over around 7.30 the girls packed up all their various equipment and gear ready to go home and prepare to do it all again tomorrow.

"Hey Pay," Lauren interrupted her thoughts, "Do you have ballet tomorrow if you don't I was thinking we could go out to lunch and have a good …" She was cut off by Payson stopping and staring. "What the hell is he doing here?" she asked shell shocked.

**Guess who it is? I'll just leave you all guessing. Please review because if no one is reading this I wont continue it. Thanks for reading**


End file.
